Dante
- 1st Dante= - 2nd Dante = - α= - Base form= - 3rd Eye Unleashed= }} - 3rd Dante= }} |age= |status= Deceased |gender= Male |style= |level= |hp= |gp= |family= The King (Biological Father, Genetic Source) |debut= Chapter 181 |charyeok= None |occupation= G.O.H. Participant |affiliation= Nox Team Malta Knights |species= God |Alias= (Second Dante) }} Dante is introduced as 'the son' of The King, but then revealed to be merely a name granted to one of his biologically modified clones of the king who he appointed as his successor. There are hundreds of clones with all of them trying to become the true "Dante". Appearance The first Dante is light skinned clone who at first wears a skin tight suit and robes with an orange fire pattern. When fighting Hui Mo-Ri he wear a white karate Gi and black pants. his right eyes has he had an while his left eyes had he has an The second Dante a.k.a. " " has darker skin and wears a light purple robe. He also initially wore a grey mask. The Third Dante has similar complexion as the second dante, he wore green robe. All dante possess the same hair colour, red with patches of orange. Personality At first it is shown that Dante is a cruel and merciless killer utterly devoted to his 'father', but during the conversation between the king and Hui Mo-Ri, the king implied that his creations lack individuality that make them a suitable successor. Like all Heavenly realm's Gods, they looked down on Sage Realm's and Human Realm's creatures, even if said creature is one of the Nine Kings. The first Dante is shown to be calm and aloof, but shows fear when Hui Mo-Ri in Jaecheondaesong mode beat him and his clone brother. The second Dante is arrogant and petty. He likes to play with his opponent when they are already down and insults his opponents. He is deeply envious of the first Dante for being chosen. He is also shown to be a tenacious individual, resisting being absorbed and unleashing his third eye from sheer willpower. Third Dante, like his siblings, is a merciless killer. In fact, even without his father commanding him, he quickly dispatch Mount Hwagwa Monkeys at the slightest movement while smiling cruelly at his victim. The Third Dante shows that He cared more about The King's life than his own, ready to sacrifice his body to save the king. History Plot Abilities A biological modified clone of the king, the clones are endowed with extremely powerful physical and spiritual strength. Some of common abilities shown by these dantes are: *'Energy Manipulation': All the clones shows that they can manipulate energy extensively for various purposes. **'Vital Energy manipulation': The staple of all of the clones' power. They use vital energies to tremendously increase their power.There are multiple sources of this energy. They can use energies collected by Energy Stones or by physically in contact with the victims. The clones can also transfer their energy to those they choose. So far the only ones who use transference of vital energies are Donatello (β) and 2nd Dante (α). *'Superhuman Regeneration': All clones shown, including Donatello (β), possess regeneration which rivalled only by those who used The Original Way Of Borrowed Power, Greed users, and 7th Heavenly Realm Master The Circle. This regenerative power will increase either by continuing to absorb energies or by opening the 3rd eye. Individual Dantes Abilities and Power |-| First Dante = /First Dante}} |-| Second Dante/ Alfa (α) = /Second Dante}} |-| Third Dante = /Third Dante}} Gallery Dante11.jpg| Second Dante Omega Mode Trivia * Interestingly, the clones possess a regeneration ability, something that their 'father' lacks. * Second Dante is the only Dante to open the third eye so far, uncommon power among the 'brothers'. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Strength Group Category:Nox Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Failed Participant